frcfandomcom-20200213-history
Forgotten Realms Cormyr - Server Rules
1. The main rule on FRC is to have fun, but not at the expense of others. 2. No use of foul or abusive language or swearing. : Please remain civil and relatively sane at all times. Becoming abusive to fellow players or DMs will result in your being banned from the server. 3. The act of rape is an offense that will result in a ban. 4. Be kind to your fellow roleplayers. : Please use language consistent with a fantasy/role-playing environment and classical literature. Remember that the other characters are real people behind the screens of their own computers. It is unacceptable and bannable to harass or abuse other players or DMs. 5. Do your utmost to stay in character at all times. : Running is reserved for in-character reasons only. It is considered out of character (OOC) to run willy nilly all over, nonstop. Realism in all (or at least most) things is encouraged and rewarded here. Consistent out-of-character behavior will be addressed by the DMs and will result in disciplinary action. 6. Cybersex and Torture are to be used only with both players consent. : These acts are discouraged on FRC, but not disallowed. Please keep cybersex in tells, and make sure both parties are 100% comfortable with this type of roleplay. Also make sure that the parties involved are adults according to their respective laws. Keep these acts in private areas as FRC does have minors playing. 7. Do not metagame. : Metagaming is the act of using Out Of Character (OOC) means to give your Player Character (PC) an unfair advantage. In shorter terms it is cheating. Some examples of metagaming are: *Using out of character (OOC) information to have your character learn the details of a situation, other character, etc. *Using floating text to "know" a character before they have met. *"Knowing" exactly what creature will spawn where in a dungeon in character and exploiting this fact. 8. Do not log out while dead, dying, or to avoid death. : This could result in your ban from the server. Please re-spawn, then log out if necessary. If you crash while dead, please log back on ASAP and respawn. : **The only exception to this rule is in regard to petrification. If your character is petrified and there is no hope of rescue you must first try to reach a DM on the DM channel. If no DM is available, take a screenshot, and then you may log out. You must then contact a DM to arrange for your character to be killed forcing a re-spawn. 9. Do not exploit the game's mechanics or cheat. : There is a zero tolerance rule for cheaters. There will be no twinking, muling, griefing, or ninja looting. Anyone caught cheating will be subject to a ban. The use of hak's or overrides to introduce illegal characters into the module setting will result in your immediate and permanent ban, with no questions asked. : "Twinking" is when you give items to lower level characters, especially when shared between your own characters and accounts. Twinking can also include selling an item to a character for a ridiculously low price. For merchant characters do not sell any item below 1/2 of the price you can buy it from a merchant yourself. : "Muling" is a similar offense, except that it is when you hold items for another player wishing to rebuild or remake his character. : "Ninja-looting" is described as going into a dungeon and getting all the loot/containers while avoiding the creature spawns. It is not necessarily sneaking through a dungeon. 10. Powerleveling and Farming will not be tolerated. : Powerleveling is defined as a higher level taking a lower level into places they couldn't survive to level them faster. A higher level should not be taking a lower level into places where they would die just stepping in. : Farming is defined as staying in one area over and over again waiting for spawns and loot. It can also mean going around in a circle of certain spots/areas over and over again in a pattern. Another form of farming is going to areas with little to no risk farming the easier creatures. : Take time in between dungeons before revisiting. Here is the minimum set amount of time before one can revisit a dungeon to not violate the farming rule: : Level Dependent Outline for Visits (real life time) : Character levels 1 through 5 - 1 visit per day : Character levels 6 through 40 - 1 visit every 7 days : The ONLY recognized exemptions to this rule include: * going with an alt a player has. (example - two or more characters a single player plays) * Scouting the area for a party that intends to enter the area immediately (example - checking the cave entrance to make sure the party won't be ambushed) * The attempted rescue of a slain charater/party with the EXPRESS purpose of retrieving the fallen and bringing them to safety. (Example - Joe the Paladin has fallen to the *insert monster here*... please help me get to him and raise him to get him back out) * Travel through an outdoor area with the purpose of getting to the next transition point to continue on a journey to a further destination. (Example - taking the most direct route through an area from transition A to transition B... not hitting all the spawns in the area beyond the most direct route) * The previous visit was during a DM run event which brought the character(s) to the area. 11. Don't use the Party Channel. : If you MUST use the party channel, please do so only for emergency tells to your group. Please use tells to speak Out Of Character, and only to people who would want to hear from you. For quick out of character conversation the use of (()) // or OOC is acceptable. : Examples (//brb ((brb one minute)), or OOC: brb one minute. 12. Prenancy is disallowed. : Pregnancy can only be used as a tool to retire your character. I.E. If you are not playing that character any longer. Pregnancy = Retirement as an adventurer and the end of the players story. Otherwise - no pregnancies. 13. Detect Evil, Detect Alignment, Telepathy and scrying are to be used with direct DM supervision only, otherwise they are disallowed. Contact a DM if you wish to use these abilities either through PM or over the DM channel. 14. Use horses responsibly. : Do not take them indoors, in caves, or dungeons where a horse would not be able to traverse. Those seen breaking this rule will have it taken with no refund. 15. Clean up your spawns. : Please play responsibly. If you can't handle a spawn, do not loot and ask a DM over the DM channel to clear up the spawn while your character flees to safety. Leaving massive spawns repeatedly without contacting a DM can lead to a ban. 16. Limit inventory containers to 10 maximum. : The inventory can have no more than 10 containers of any type, whether it be a box, bag of holding, magic bag, gem pouch etc. at one time. This is to help reduce lag for a relatively lag free server. 17. Do not use odd appearances when crafting items. : These appearances in crafting armor/weapons/items: *Lightsabers *Energy Shields (Unless purchased or dropped as DM treasure) *Tails and Wings (with the exception of the 10th level RDD) *Mermaid Bodies *Missing body parts, :Limbs, Peg Legs, Hook hands. *Satyr legs or other unnaturally curved legs. : DMs reserve the right to ask any player to remake any item that has been crafted into a banned or otherwise inappropriate item. : Also do not craft Mithral Small Shields. They have a restricted Freedom property. 18. No ridiculousness will be tolerated. 19. Use common sense. Failure to adhere to these rules will result in the following disciplinary policy: : First you will get a warning. : After a fair warning, the next act of cheating will result in a player's temporary ban. This ban will last for two weeks. If you log in before this ban is over, you will be permanently banned. : If you choose to break the rules after this, you will be permanently bannedf rom the server. : The staff of FRC retains the right to skip steps based on the severity of the issue. With those general rules out of the way we hope you feel welcome at FRC. If further clarification is required please PM a DM, or send one a tell in game. Thank you for taking the time to read our rules. Category:Introduction Category:Server Rules Category:Punishment